The Unexpected Friendship
by Nianti
Summary: What would happen if an outsider fell into Hyrule? What if she didn't remember anything? What if the first person she met were the Hero of Twilight? They began as unexpected friends...  Future LinkXOC Romance, post-TP, rating may change in the future
1. Meeting

**EDIT:** Updated text, re-arranging chapter cutoffs, generally trying to make the story better. This is also on my deviantart Acct, Wulfpup12(dot)deviantart(dot)com

This story is an attempt to show how even the Hero of Twilight is only human (or half-elf, depending on your perspective), and its other purpose is to share with others what might be considered an impossible wish... those of you who know my first name will understand ;)

I don't own the Legend of Zelda characters, I only own the story and Wren. I make no profit off of this, save perhaps a good critique or two on my writing style (hint-hint).

* * *

Link sighed, pushing his way through the undergrowth; he really hated being set on these scouting missions. What was more, he was reduced to going everywhere on foot; Epona was carrying a foal, and he couldn't borrow another horse. A crack sounded above him, and he jumped back...

She had only one recollection before that moment, and that was the sensation of being pushed, of falling a long time. She winced as her ribs collided with the tree branch, and felt the limb give way beneath her weight; her next sensation was colliding with something... then, her consciousness was abruptly and completely shut off.

Link groaned, trying to struggle free and see what had landed on him; he swore he had dodged the fallen limb. He reached one arm out to push the weight off, then paused as he touched it. What he felt wasn't tree bark, it was human skin. He pushed the person away, and rolled to his feet.  
"What in Faore's name..?"

Her first sensation on returning to consciousness was someone's voice, and a pair of fingertips brushing lightly across her forehead. She focused on the words, trying to understand...  
"...can't understand... where did you come from?..."  
It was a male voice, warm and kind, yet oddly concerned. Had something happened? Was someone hurt? She shifted slightly, and froze as pain flared throughout her body. The hand moved from her face to her arm, and a gentle, firm pressure registered through her pain-addled mind. The pain subsided, and she opened her eyes. The first thing that registered was the lack of light; it had to be some time after dusk.  
"Welcome back."  
Her chocolate brown eyes flicked to the source of the voice, and met with a pair of concerned ocean blues. The owner of those eyes was a young man, perhaps eighteen or nineteen, with light brown-gold hair, angular features, and pointed ears.  
"Wer...who are you?"  
The boy hesitated for a moment, then answered, in a soft tone, "I'm Link... and you?"  
She frowned, thinking hard for a moment, then shook her head. "Ich... I don't know."

Link felt rather stunned. This girl falls out of the sky, and once she wakes up she doesn't remember her name? That was beyond odd, in his opinion...  
"Do you know where you come from? ...or where you are?" He asked, a slight urgency in his voice. The girl shook her head once again.  
"I... I just remember falling... That's all I know."  
Link sighed. Whatever had happened to this girl, it had blocked out her memories.  
'Maybe Zelda can help her...' he mused, then asked, "Can you stand?"  
"I-I can try..."

After a few unsuccessful tries, the girl managed to pull herself to her feet. Link made sure she could keep up, then pushed his way through the underbrush once again; he stopped when the noises of her following halted. Link turned back, to see her staring intently into the shadows to their left.  
"Something wrong?"  
She started almost violently, whirling to face him. At the confused look he gave her, though, she relaxed somewhat.  
"Nein...no... j-just worn, I guess..." She mumbled.  
"Well... I suppose we can stop... There's a clearing just ahead. Can you make it that far?" Link knew he was being rather patronizing, but he was annoyed now. Normally he would've kept on for a few days at a time, only stopping for a catnap here and there. He stopped his thoughts, noting the hurt expression on the girl's face. She lowered her head, a humble and submissive expression replacing the hurt. Guilt sank its teeth into Link's heart. This girl knew nothing of where she came from, where she was going; she didn't even know her own name. Of course she would be disoriented. Of course she wouldn't have the stamina to keep up. She wasn't used to his pace.  
"... I... I'm sorry..." he said quietly, reaching over to her. She shook her head, and shrugged off his hand.  
"Für was?" she asked just as quietly, before moving on to the clearing.

Later that evening, Link curled into a ball next to the fire. He listened as the girl, who he'd dubbed "Wren," curled up on the other side of the fire. He knew she was hurt, but for some reason she resisted every attempt he made at trying to fix what he'd done wrong.  
'Stubborn... why won't she even let me apologize? She's worse than the Gorons... hm?' Link looked up, hearing movement. He quietly rolled over onto his other side, and saw Wren sitting up. She looked his way, and he immediately closed his eyes and feigned sleep. After a few moments, he heard her moving again, and opened his eyes. She got up, turned her back to the fire, and watched the shadows. Link watched her for what seemed like ages, until the fire had burned low. Wren made no sign of changing her position, and Link eventually fell asleep.

Link observed this routine for three days, and saw the toll it was taking on his unexpected companion. The fourth night, he decided to force a change. After they had set up camp, Link found a decent, laid back position against the tree, and put his plan in motion.  
"Wren... come here for a minute, would you?" He asked gently, leaning forward and hoping she'd comply. She looked at him warily, but did as he asked. Link had her sit with her back to him, then reached out and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Wh-!" She squeaked, stiffening in his grasp.  
"Hush, friend. I've seen you watching every night for creatures to come from the shadows. You never gave me the chance to tell you; I will hear any attacker long before it reaches our camp. Anything that will hurt you must first go through me. I know you have nightmares when you do sleep... I thought that perhaps you'd feel a bit more secure this way, and I'm sorry for patronizing you before." Link murmured, trying to keep his grasp gentle as he leaned back against the tree. Wren tensed for a moment longer, then shivered and relaxed against him. Link hummed a simple tune, drawing Wren into sleep. Once he felt her breathing become slow and regular, Link allowed himself a smile that he carried with him to the realm of dreams. Neither he nor Wren even stirred until dawn.


	2. Arguments and Realizations

**EDIT:** Updated text, re-arranging chapter cutoffs, generally trying to make the story better. This is also on my deviantart Acct, Wulfpup12(dot)deviantart(dot)com.

Obvious disclaimer: Is obvious. I do not own Zelda, just Wren and the story.

* * *

Link woke with a sense of warmth he'd missed for untold years. He rolled has shoulders, and felt something stir in his grip and snuggle harder into his chest. He cracked his eyes open and looked down, finding Wren curled up tight in his arms. A gentle smile worked its way onto the shapeshifter's face, and he turned his loose embrace into a hug, trying to gently wake up his companion. Wren sighed in his grasp, shifting a bit before she stirred. She turned her face up to him, sleepy brown eyes still working to focus. Link's smile grew bigger as he watched Wren wake up.  
"W...what time is it...?" the smaller, chubby brunette asked.  
"Just after dawn... how did you sleep?" Link responded, that gentle smile still on his face.  
"Sehr gut... Better than normal... thank you for helping me sleep last night, Link..." Wren gave him a smile of her own.  
_"Oh no... dimples..."_ flashed across the boy's mind, before he shook it off and let Wren get up.

Five days later, Link and Wren fought their way out of the forest and to the path just outside of Castle Town. Link smiled in relief, glad to be done with his scouting mission; however, a strange hum of regret was on the back of his mind.  
_'Ack... decent ending to a difficult order, I guess... I wish... -No! I... I'm not gonna do that to her... she deserves the chance to remember and go home... I won't ask her to give up everything that she used to know for something she has no experience with...'_ the boy shook his head, forcing himself back into reality.  
"Ist... is that where we're headed?" Wren asked quietly. Link nodded, trying to hold a neutral expression on his face. He would be sad when the time came to part ways, but he held a small amount of joy in knowing that Wren would be happy. He consoled himself that way, ever reminding himself that Wren was not a person of his world, that she was probably needed back where she came from. Link shook himself from his thoughts again, and led the way to the castle gates.

Link waited at the gates for Wren; Zelda had agreed to try and at least loosen the barrier blocking Wren's mind, so that her subconscious could locate and deal with the memories without any harm being done. The shapeshifter sighed, his heart growing leaden. He hated that Wren would have to leave once she had all of her memories, but because of his orders Link couldn't spend much time with her. A hand rested lightly on his lower arm, drawing him from his thoughts. Link looked over at his companion, and attempted a smile.  
"Are you ok? You've been really quiet ever since we got here..." Wren sounded concerned. Link sighed, and nodded.  
"If you'd been around me long enough, you would know that I don't talk that much unless I have to..." he kept his voice low, trying to emphasize his point.  
"That's not my point. Before we found the road, you'd at least talk to me willingly. Now... now you don't even look at me."  
"... I just don't want either of us hurt when you leave. The closer we become... the harder it will be for me to let you go."  
"You act as if my departure is set in stone." Wren's voice was hurt now.  
"And you act as if we can stay together for however long. Even if you do stay, I can't stop going out into the field. Zelda is my superior, and if she says I have to go somewhere, I have to go, either on my own or with a group. I'm not going to put you in harm's way when you don't know how to fight the creatures here." Link growled. Wren shut her mouth, anger and hurt melding in her eyes. His heart twisted again, but he would not be moved on something like this.  
"If I don't know how to fight, then teach me." Wren said, pleading.  
"I can't. I have been commanded to search the Gerudo desert. I can't do that and teach you. I have to leave within the next three days and you are not coming with me. Is that clear?" Link had to keep from snarling his words. He'd been trying to keep this sort of departure from happening. He chanced a look over a Wren, and his heart nearly rent in two. The smaller brunette had her jaw locked, fighting the tears that now rolled down her face. Her skin was flushed with rage, but her wet brown eyes were full of sadness and fear.  
"Kristall." She spat the word out, turned on her heel, and stormed away. Link swallowed, eyes wide and heart pounding. Here he'd been trying to make life better, and she'd thrown it in his face. His eyes narrowed, as he left the castle gate.

He left the next morning, a full quiver on his back and a horse rented from the local merchant to carry himself and his supplies. He saw Wren watching him as he left, but she didn't make a move to bid him farewell, and he did not approach her.  
The first night was... odd. He didn't sleep at all, his ears ringing with constant rustles and his eyes distracted with the contantly moving shadows. The following night was better, but he still didn't gain much rest.  
_'Is this what Wren goes through every night?'_ he wondered. Part of his mind was curious about how she fared, but he crushed it down. _'If she refuses to understand, then she isn't worth my concern.'_

* * *

Link guided his horse into Castle Town three weeks later, his eyes shadowed and his body worn to the bone. He turned the horse back over to its master, reported to Zelda, and quickly found and checked into the inn. On his way up to his room, a soft, hiccuping sound caught his attention. He went over and knocked on the door from which the sound originated. A series of rustles, a creak or two, and the sound all but ceased. The door opened a few inches.  
"I'm sorry... I heard something from your room. I... I wanted to make sure you were ok-!" Link froze, his tired blue eyes meeting a familiar pair of browns. Wren watched him, caution in her eyes, and her jaw once again set firmly.  
"Mir geht es... es gut." she murmured, her voice wavering only once; she turned, and tried to shut the door once again. Link put his hand against the door, earning a glare.  
"Wren... please. Let me make up for that ordeal. I specifically asked Zelda to put someone else on scouting duty for the winter... I will teach you archery and swordsmanship if you wish." He tried to keep the pleading note out of his voice, but he still heard it.  
"... Nein. I don't need a tutor anymore, and I'm leaving soon anyways. Apparently, the Zora are the most proficient at recognizing and teaching magic... I need to be able to take care of myself on the road." Wren hissed, eyes turning a reddish brown. Link's eyes widened, and his hand dropped. The door shut in his face, leaving him confused and hurt.  
"...on the road...?" he repeated to himself. He closed his eyes, sighing, and turned to his own room.  
The next morning, Link rose early and went to the common room of the inn, hoping to try one more time at talking to Wren; it hurt when the innkeeper told him she'd left during the night.

* * *

Wren carefully examined her map, trying to keep her mind off of the previous evening. She knew that Link had only been trying to make things right, but... she had her pride, and she had her stubbornness. She would always take someone's attempt at patching a relationship and throw it back at them. It was ingrained in her personality. She regretted it later, but regret and apologies never healed burns. She recalled the look that had fallen over Link's face, and felt her chest tighten again. Breathing evenly, she quickly moved forward; her staff tapped the ground, and her crossbow bounced at her hip. She stopped moving around dusk, and went to set up her meager camp. She lit her campfire, and pulled out her crossbow. Loading it, she put her back to the fire, and waited.  
_"Meine Güte, how the stubborn have fallen."_ she thought, a pained smile crossing her face. It seemed only a few hours ago that she had had a companion who aided her, and who made sure she slept through the night. Tears pricked her eyes, and she shook her head to clear her mind. She had a long watch, and she had to grab all the rest she could without falling asleep. Dawn was when she slept, and then only a short time.

* * *

~Tak-tak-tak-tak~  
Link looked up, the rapid footsteps drawing him from his thoughts as he walked. He saw brown hair, a pale-skinned figure sprinting towards him. A cloud of dust some yards behind the person gave reason fot their flight. Link made to get out of the way, but the girl collided with him before he could move more than a few inches. He caught sight of her panicked face as she stood up, but he wasn't able to stop her from scrambling away.  
"Wren?"  
He shook his head, and took off after her. Once he caught up to her, he wrapped one arm around her waist and dove into the underbrush, clamping his other hand over her mouth. She squeaked, stiffening in his grip, but remained silent otherwise. Link watched as the cloud of dust halted a few meters from them, dissipating to reveal a giant boar.  
_'Moblins...'_ Link narrowed his eyes, silencing the growl that grew in his throat. He _despised_ moblins. He waited as they inspected the road. The hulking monsters didn't even realize that their mounts' tracks had covered all others. They grunted among themselves for a moment, then mounted and turned back. After they'd ridden off, Link waited several minutes before helping Wren up and dusting himself off.  
"Taking care of yourself, huh?" He asked quietly. The brunette flinched like he'd slapped her, and turned as if to leave.  
"Wait... it's almost dusk... and I haven't seen you in a while... can't you at least stay tonight?" Link asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. Wren paused, sighed, and nodded. She followed Link as he went to set up camp.

* * *

A/N: Just to clarify, since the kind LNMHYLIAN pointed this out: Neither one is in love or experiencing any symptoms of love yet. At least... not intentionally. Link may have some affections growing within him at this point, But they aren't recognized by him yet, and are completely one-sided for now.


	3. Reconciliation

**EDIT:** Updated text, re-arranging chapter cutoffs, generally trying to make the story better. This is also on my deviantart Acct, Wulfpup12(dot)deviantart(dot)com.

Obvious disclaimer: Still No, just Wren and story.

* * *

Link awoke during the night to hear that soft hiccuping sound again. He looked around, noting that Wren wasn't in her bedroll, and followed the sound, tying his sword to his belt. He found her curled up in a ball, sobbing. He froze once he heard the self-loathing in her voice.  
"Es ist... ist dein eigenen gestrahlt (sob) Fehler, Wren! Dies ist(sob)..ist warum s-Sie haben n-n-noch k-keine f-f-Freunde!" She wasn't doing herself any physical harm, but... with that tone she couldn't be saying anything good, and he understood the last three fords she said. Link quickly moved toward her, intending to control any damage she'd done. She froze when he crouched next to her and pulled her close; those rich brown eyes widened when she saw his face.  
"Wren, I will always be your friend. I know you're only human, I'm the same way. Please, stop hurting yourself like this."

* * *

When Wren heard those whispered words, the mask she fought so hard to hold shattered. She buried her face in Link's tunic, sobs wracking her body. She unknowingly clung to him, fistfuls of his tunic locked into her hands. Link pressed his cheek to the top of her head, rocking back and forth and murmuring soothing nothings as he tried to calm her down. Eventually, her sobs ceased as she fell asleep.

* * *

Link carefully picked the brunette up, a concerned look stamped on his features. He hadn't known that Wren did this to herself; if he had, he would've put a stop to it-  
_'Would I have?'_ He thought. They had been on bad terms until now, and he wasn't even sure that that would change once she woke up. He sighed, moving back to the camp; he'd meant what he said, he would be her friend until she asked him not to be. Tightening his grip on Wren, Link carefully moved into a sitting position with her in his lap. He adjusted his hold on her, and made himself comfortable for the long night ahead.

* * *

Wren woke to an oddly familiar sense of comfort and warmth. She shivered, and felt calloused yet gentle hands tighten momentarily against her knee and shoulder. She forced her eyes open, and saw a dark olive green tunic; she couldn't move her head, because of a strange pressure on top of it. Then, the previous night's events came tumbling back to her; her eyes grew heavy with tears, and she quickly tucked her face up against Link's chest. The movement woke the swordsman.  
"Hm...? Wren?" He asked, groggy from sleep. The tremors running through her body answered his silent question, and he wrapped her in a tight hug.  
"Shh... it's ok... you're ok, Wren. I'm here, I'll keep you safe. Everything is alright." Link murmured these and other comforts, trying to calm the brunette down again. She cried for a few minutes more before she calmed down enough to speak again.  
"E-es t-t-tut m...mir l-leid... so so sorry." She started; Link 'hush'ed her, and just held her close; he rocked the same way he had the previous night.  
"You were upset. Even before, we were both in the wrong. I forgive you, Wren; please forgive me."  
She'd never expected to hear those words from him. She grew still, her mind blanking.  
"I... you ...were already... forgiven, Link." She looked up at him, and blushed when she realized how close their faces were. The same fact seemed to click with Link, because he also blushed, and released her.  
"I... I'm sorry..." he muttered, helping her stand. She shook her head, a confused smile on her face.  
"You didn't do anything wrong..."  
Link didn't know what to do with himself. One moment he was less than an inch from her face, the next he was stuttering like Colin used to.  
_'What in all the worlds is wrong with me-?'_ he broke from his thoughts, hearing a fear-inducing, all-too-familiar trumpeting.  
"Oh Goddesses, please no..." He turned his head, staring in the direction of the sound. Wren looked at him confusedly, until the sound grew loud enough for her to hear as well. Her eyes grew wide, and made a move to bolt.  
"NO!" Link near-shouted, tackling her to the ground. He ducked his head and shielded as much of her as he could, as the trumpet blast grew near-deafening. What felt like a mix of fire and ice overcame them; Wren screamed in pain, and Link felt his mind and body give out. Darkness took them both in a matter of seconds.

_'...nngh...'_ Link groaned, his entire body cramping from the sudden changes. He felt something underneath his right foreleg, and carefully picked himself up. He shook himself, his vision slowly becoming clearer; a whimper caught his ears, and he turned to where he had been collapsed. A brown wolf had been underneath him, and the fleeting memories right before the twilight took them came back to him.  
_"Wren?"_ he carefully made his way over to her; his lupine form was figuratively rusty, and he knew Wren would be extremely disoriented once she woke up. He pressed his nose to her shoulder, and felt her stir.  
_"...w...waaas?"_ she shifted, her ears perking up, then relaxing back again. Those brown eyes Link caught himself adoring fluttered open, and widened when they focused on him.  
_"Wren, it's me. It's Link."_ he told her. She noticeably relaxed again, her ears rising back to their normal position, and tried to get up.  
_"Wh... what happened? All I remember is you pushing me to the ground when I tried to run, then everything went painful and black...!"_ She then noticed her new-found paws, and jerked up to a sitting position. Her ears flattened against her head, and panic flashed across her face.  
_"Wren! Relax, its not permanent. We both should shift back once we return to the realm of light"_ Link said, resting his chin on top of her head; Wren nodded, her tail tucking against her belly once she stood. Link noted her size before they set off; at the top of her head, she stood as tall as his shoulder. He motioned for her to follow, and took off. Wren yelped, and quickly chased after him.

* * *

A/N: *sigh* it _was_ the longest chapter before... now, not so much. R&R, bitte [please].

Also! does anyone recognize the language Wren speaks when she doesn't speak Common? [Background: Crickets] Um... Anyone?


	4. Seeking Answers

**EDIT:** Updated text, re-arranging chapter cutoffs, generally trying to make the story better. This is also on my deviantart Acct, Wulfpup12(dot)deviantart(dot)com.

Obvious disclaimer: Still No, just Wren and story.

* * *

They covered several miles that day; however, when Link heard Wren falling behind, he stopped and called for them to rest. Once Wren caught up, he sniffed around a bit, with her at his heels; once he had found a large enough hollow, he had Wren lay down first. After she was comfortable, he curled up around her, for warmth, and laid his head on her back. They lay like that for a time, before Link felt Wren relax into slumber; soon enough, his eyes drooped as well. They awoke some time later, and went on their way.

The following day, they began to experience the consequences of the Twilight realm. They found several of the dark creatures; most of said monsters were taken down by Link, but Wren claimed a few too. The smaller wolf was still clumsy on her paws, and had yet to learn how to fully use her sharpened senses. Link only hoped and prayed that no barrier-summoners showed up. They had been hard before, when he traversed the Twilight with Princess Midna; now though, they would be nigh-impossible. His hopes were dashed as they got close to Eldin, though. Two of the creatures lay directly in their path, with no visible means of bypassing them. Link growled in frustration, his hackles rising.  
_"Stay out of the fight this time. These things are too strong for us to beat... maybe I can distract them while you get through-"_ he began, turning to Wren. Her look scalded him.  
_"You expect me to just turn and run while you risk your life? **Nein.** I'm staying, and I **will** help."_ she snarled, quietly. Link grumbled, turning back to their more pressing problems.

Wren watched the creatures carefully, staying at the edges of the battle. She was close enough that one always focused on her, leaving the other to Link. Her companion brought down his opponent, and the one she was distracting ent to trumpet and bring it back. Wren, acting on instinct, charged the beast and latched onto the back of its then-vulnerable neck. It roared in pained fury, drawing Link's attention as it entered its death throes. In one last defiance, it tore Wren off its back and hurled her into the barrier.  
_"NO!"_ Link howled.  
She blacked out on impact.

Link carefully ran his tongue over Wren's battered head and shoulder, cleaning the cuts and scrapes as best he could; the barrier had shattered when she hit it, and she'd been hurt. She stirred, and shied from his tongue; Link mentally sighed, and held her still with his paw. After a few moments, her eyes opened, and she watched him for a moment. He sniffed her wounds once more, before letting her up.  
_"What did I miss?"_  
_"Not much... you saved my hide back there... thank you."_  
They traveled in silence after that, relying on body language when communication was necessary. Once they reached the portal into Eldin, Link had Wren step through at the same time as him; they returned to the light just before dusk.

Again, neither spoke until they reached the inn; Link was lost in thought, trying to understand when he had stopped caring for Wren as a friend, instead as someone... more. Instinct told him to take initiative, but the last thing he wanted was to lose her friendship; reason commanded him to allow her the first move.  
"I'm sorry... we only have one bed available. There are more refugees than we thought; but, the room itself is private. I will trust you two to decide your arrangement."  
"Danke...Thank you." Wren nodded in respect to the shaman, paid with the money she had gathered from their previous fights, then led the way to their room. All this time, Link's utter silence unnerved her. She had to ask him, once they reached their quarters.  
"Link? Is... is something bothering you?"  
"Hm...? Wha? N-no... i-its nothing..." Link hadn't been paying attention, he'd not seen her pay for the room. Wren went over to the bed and sat, motioning for him to do the same.  
"Yeah... real convincing. Listen, you know you can talk to me. I may or may not know the answer, but I'll still try to help, however I can." Her eyes pierced into his, like she was trying to see something in his soul, something she couldn't quite find. Link sighed.  
"I... I can't... cant really explain it... not with words..." he began.  
"Then show me. Bitte... please-!"  
He reacted subconsciously, his hand rising to her cheek, drawing her closer. His lips met hers an instant later; she froze, eyes wide. Seconds later, she was returning the action in full; a small purr rose in the back of her throat, and her arms wrapped around his neck. Link wrapped his free arm around her waist, moving the hand on her face to tangle in her hair; her response had awakened something primal within him, something he'd never experienced before. The kiss lasted a few seconds more, an eternity to them, before they broke apart. Link watched Wren's face, trying to gauge her reaction. It took her a moment to recover, but she blushed once she did.  
"Ach..." an odd smile crossed her face, and she looked down. Link felt his face heat up, and ducked away, feeling oddly shy. He started when Wren wrapped her hand around his.  
"De... the feeling is mutual... just so you know."  
Suddenly, his heart soared. It literally felt like it was going to grow wings and fly out of his body; he wanted to sing, dance, something. Link contented himself with pulling Wren into his arms and cuddling with her; he knew he would sleep well that night. Wren chuckled, an odd, yet endearing clucking sound coming from the back of her throat; she tucked her head under his chin, snuggling into his chest. Link inhaled deeply, finding her scent: cinnamon, along with other exotic, nameless spices; a sweet, smokey blend -incense?- he had no name for; there was a crisp smell, like the autumn air, and the definite smell of fire; something else... sweet yet bitter, rich, it made him think of butter, for some reason; he would ask of it later. For now, sleep tugged at his mind, and the warmth wrapped in his arms put him at ease. He would rest well.

* * *

A/N: Hm... huh? Oh yeah... I know this was a poorly written chapter before... I've tried to fix it. The updates on this story will probably be erratic at best... I get an inspiration for a chapter, then it shuts off. I'm trying to fix the problem... I just don't have the full-on inspiration I need right now. ^^; Sorry, everyone.


	5. Waking, Sleeping

_A/N::_ Sorry this wasn't posted with the other chapters... IDK what happened... also, got very distracted with school, so that's my excuse.

Disclaimer: ... Still no. Just Wren and the plot, what plot there is...

The following morning, they awoke with a sense of calm neither had known in a long time. Link asked of the bittersweet smell then, hoping for a name, at least.  
"I... don't know. I'm just beginning to remember my old life... I know what you're talking about, I... It was something I used to get whenever I was having a really bad day. It... had stuff in it that helped me calm down." Wren said, concentrating for a moment.  
"But you can't recall the name yet." It was a statement, not a question.  
"No... I'm sorry..."  
"Don't worry. I was just curious." Link pulled her into a quick hug then, trying to assure her of something; what, he didn't know.  
"We... we should probably get going... maybe Queen Zelda will know what's going on." Wren blushed, not yet used to the close contact they had established.  
"Right... hopefully Castle Town isn't in the same state as the forest and the plains." Link shook his head; his hopes of that were pretty low by now. He got up, hoisting his pack, sword, and shield onto his shoulder; then he handed Wren's things to her. Once they sorted everything out, the two bade farewell to the villagers, turned towards the northern gate, and moved on.  
They reached the edge of the Twilight two days later. The darkness rippled and moved like waves on the lake shore, only slower. It had shrunk away from Eldin, but, from what Link could tell, it had grown more in the south. Wren shifted nervously, watching the darkness ripple and shift. She wanted to move, and quickly; the rippling black portals worried her. Soon enough, they headed north.

The darkness had, indeed, spread almost completely over the Hyrule Plains. In some areas, there was barely enough room for the two companions to slip between a rock face and the expanding darkness. Their path cleared, once they reached Lake Hylia.  
"Das ist nicht richtig... was los ist?" Wren mused. Link shook his head; He knew that Hylia, the guardian spirit, must be protecting what area it could, just like the other spirits. He only hoped that this didn't signify that the seal was breaking. Taking Wren's hand, he pulled her toward the road into Castle Town; hopefully, they would have answers by nightfall.

"I'm sorry. I... I don't understand this any more than you do. Ganondorf is still sealed, from what I can tell. However, perhaps the Twili will know more than I do, on this occasion. After all, the Twilight Realm is their home, not ours. If you would, Link, please. Return to the Twilight, and seek out Midna. Surely she will know why this invasion of our homeland has occurred."  
Link noted that Zelda spoke more eloquently now than she ever had; he nodded.  
"Milady... If I may be so bold, I would request that Wren accompany me into the Twilight, if she is willing. There are creatures there... they can summon one another back from death, and are impossible to defeat alone. Also, two pairs of eyes might be better equipped to locate Lady Midna than one." He tried to be respectful, but a part of him already assumed the answer; he dreaded going alone at that point, because he knew he'd fight a losing battle were he to stumble across the summoners. Zelda seemed to consider it for a moment, then smiled and nodded.  
"If that is your wish, then by all means you may take her with you. Now, go, and good luck." With a wave of her hand, the Queen of Hyrule dismissed them.

"Why me?"  
Link started, turning to Wren.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I said, why me? Why not some of the guards?" she repeated, watching him carefully. Link stared at her a moment, gauging his answer.  
"Because, guards would turn into spirits upon entering the Twilight. You and I do not. Also... the company of a soldier isn't the same as the company of a..." Outsider? Girl? Beloved? He immediately erased that last thought. "...friend. Besides, I still need to teach you how to sense spirits."  
"O-oh... right..." Wren blushed, looking down. Link wondered if she had read his thoughts, then shook that idea from his mind. Taking her hand once again, he lead the way to the inn, where they could get some much-needed sleep before they left.

"No!"  
Link lurched forward, his face and neck slick with sweat. He glanced around the room, before realizing it was just a dream. The gleam of Wren's eyes in the moonlight caught his attention.  
"Are you alright? You were whimpering in your sleep."  
"I...I'm f-fine." he whispered, cursing his voice when it cracked. Wren looked at him a moment longer, and he dropped his gaze. He heard her get up, and listened as her bare feet padded across the floor. He felt the bed shift a bit as she sat down next to him, but startled anyway when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a gentle hug.  
"You may not realize it, but it's ok to let everything go once in a while..." she murmured, gently stroking his hair. Link shivered, leaning his head onto her chest, but said nothing. He heard Wren sigh; a few moments later, she began to sing what sounded like a lullaby.  
"La-le-lu, nur der Mann im Mond schaut zu, wenn die kleinen Kinde schlafen, drum schlaf auch du..."  
She sang for a few minutes more, and Link felt his mind begin to relax again. Soon enough, she had sung him to sleep.  
"Schlaf gut, meine Freund..." Wren whispered, a gentle smile lighting her face even as tears glimmered in her eyes.

_A/N:: yes, yes... not much of a filler, but it bridges the gap, right? I tried, it's been a few months since I picked this up._


	6. Travelling Arrangements

**EDIT:** Updated text, re-arranging chapter cutoffs, generally trying to make the story better. This is also on my deviantart Acct, Wulfpup12(dot)deviantart(dot)com.

Obvious disclaimer: Still No, just Wren and story.

* * *

Link galloped ahead, flopping down on his belly as soon as they reached the next clearing. He was tired, his paws hurt, and frustration was clouding his judgment.

"What's wrong, Link?" Wren asked, trotting up next to him.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired-" he started.

"Don't lie to me. I know something's wrong; if you want me to leave it alone, then say so. But don't you dare lie to me." she said it with so much force, so much vehemence, that Link winced. He sighed.

"I... it's just frustrating. We've searched high and low, everywhere in Hyrule, and there hasn't even been a sign of Midna... how did you know something was wrong?"

Now, it was Wren who flinched. She started to answer, then paused, her eyes glazing over; she seemed to retreat within her mind, seeking the answer. Finally, she looked up again.

"I can sense emotions... mainly just the negative, like anger and irritation. I... my mom was empathic. My dad was too." she trailed off then, her ears flattening against her head.

"Oh... ...What are you staring at?"

"Hush... there's something over on the other shore... whatever it is, it's upset." Wren was watching a set of bushes with a near-predatory intensity. Link nodded, and carefully made his way around the shore. He tensed once he was in attacking range, and listened.

"I don't **care** if it's one of the monsters anymore! We have to find him!" an oddly familiar voice snarled. Whoever it was, they had heard him and Wren approach. Link inhaled, searching for some trace of scent. He immediately recognized one of the scents, and the other was familiar, but it seemed to be missing something.  
'Midna, and... Zant?' Link yipped, and the voices went silent. A small, black hand pushed the bushes aside, and Midna's impish, startled face greeted the wolf.

"Link?" she asked, voice filled with disbelief. Link nodded, then looked at the other imp hiding in the bush. Zant stared back at him, golden eyes now sporting a silvery-green iris and a black pupil. Link then identified what was missing from the once-usurper's scent: madness. He nodded, then motioned for them to follow him. The two imps trailed after him as his made his way back to the clearing.

"We don't know how this came to be, only that somehow Ganon is alive and causing an upheaval in the Twilight. Perhaps the answers lay with the absent Sheikah?"

Link growled; he hadn't found the Sheikah in any of the scouting tasks Zelda had sent him on; He'd searched the desert from end to end, often losing himself among the dunes. How were they to find the nomads now, when they were trapped in a world torn between shadow and light?

Wren nosed his shoulder, trying to calm him, and he sat down for a moment.

_'I'm sorry... I'm just frustrated.'_ He told her, nuzzling her cheek. Someone flicked his ear from behind, and he whirled.

"Woah, easy boy! It's just me!" Midna laughed from her perch on his back.

_'Oh no... not again...'_ Link groaned mentally. Wren looked at him, glancing at Midna every so often, and made a confused whine. Before Link could answer, Midna launched into explanation.

"It's so I can keep up with him easier. Zant will be riding with you-!" Minda looked stunned as Link growled and bucked her off.

_'He will do no such thing. I don't trust him with you, much less with her.'_ he growled, glaring at the once-usurper and putting his body between them. Midna stared at him, stunned, before shaking her head and laughing.

"Hah... seems pretty boy got himself a girlfriend. I thought you swung more for humans, Hero?"

That made him shut up and sit down. Wren let out a gentle yip of laughter, before motioning back the way they came.

_'Perhaps we should focus on the task at hand... we can settle this later.'_ She started up the path a bit, before turning and yipping at them.

"...Alright..." the imp princess sighed, going and perching atop Wren's back. Zant looked nervously at Link, before climbing up behind his shoulders. With a lurch, the two wolves and their riders dove into the forest.

They crossed the Plains and reached the Twilit border by nightfall, with minimal encounters along the way. Link reveled in having Wren's company; now, he could give his opinion and have someone understand. Although, her laughter was quieter and more sparse. He saw she was deep in thought; her body was in 'autofollow' mode, and she almost ran into a tree a few times. He was worried about her; yes, she often had her mind several thousand miles away, but she was usually more attentive to where she was going. Once they had stopped for the night, Link let Zant off of his back and slipped over to her side.

_'La-le-lu, nur der Mann im Mond schaut zu, wenn die kleinen Kinde schlafen, drum schlaf auch du...'_ He crooned to her, gently calling her back to reality. She shook her head, turning to him.

_'I'm awake...'_ she began, before realizing where she was. 'S...sorry... my mind isn't exactly focused right now...' her ears fell back against her head, and Link nuzzled her shoulder.

_'I understand. You just... don't seem yourself.'_ he whispered, sitting next to her.

_'I... guess I'm not... I... need more time to sort through it. I'll tell you soon.'_ with that, she went and curled up to sleep. Link sighed, shaking his head, and laid down where he was. She would come to him when she was ready. Until then, all he could do was wait and worry.

* * *

A/N: Wow... overdue chapter is overdue. I'm sorry that this took so long... I'm not gonna promise that updates will be frequent, but I'll try to get them out more often.  
As for the German phrase there at the end, it's part of an old lullaby. Look it up on Youtube if you want; I was introduced to it through German metal. The title of the original song is "La-Le-Lu" I believe...  
And Yes. Protective Link is protective. Think about what Zant did last time Link encountered him, and tell me of you can blame the kid.


	7. Beginning to Remember

I don't own anything from the Zelda-verse; however, I do own the story, Wren, and the world she sees in flashbacks.

* * *

They were curled up in a shaded crevasse, Link in only his green tunic and Wren in the soft gray tank she kept with her; he was trying to sleep some, so they could travel during the night. Wren was thinking long and hard about the dreams she'd been having recently: she'd been a world with two moons, towering cities, and machines that could think almost as well as a human; there had been hylians (although they were called something else there), humans, and assorted fae. Four faces kept popping into her mind over and over again; a redheaded woman with sharp green hawks' eyes, a burly redheaded man with wise eyes, and a dark brown-black haired man with hard brown eyes and a logical retort for almost everything. These, she remembered with a kind of attachment, almost like they were family. The last was a blue-eyed young -Elf? Yes, that sounded about right...- elf with ash blond hair, eerily similar to her self-appointed guardian angel... well, wolf, anyways. Towards the elf, she felt a tug of old attachment, along with pain like that which she'd felt when she and Link separated. However, the thought of the dream-elf called dregs of hatred up, creeping into her heart like ivy tendrils.

_"Was this my past? These people, were they my family?"_ she wondered, speaking in her native tongue. The elf she knew was no kin to her, but perhaps he was an old love? Yes, that sounded about right. And the others... the woman was obviously her mother, she could see pieces of her mental and physical characteristics in her. The man with the wise eyes... she would have red hair were he her father, so that didn't work; however, she often saw him holding her mother close, like Link often did with her. So... perhaps he was her mother's second husband? Yes... that was it. And the hard-eyed man... that was her father. With him, she felt the attachment that she felt with her mother and stepfather... but there was a disconnect, like she couldn't communicate with him. Shaking her head, Wren broke from her thoughts and laid down to sleep for a time. Perhaps more of her past would come together as she dreamed, perhaps not. It would be unchanging, but at least she would know.

_He was standing in a tall, metal city, surrounded by man-made towers of glass and steel, with no sight of green for miles on end. He was disoriented, and he was lost. His clothing consisted of a flat cotton tank, a soft not-fur lined... jacket, stiff-yet-comfortable blue-cotton pants, black leather boots, a non-pointed version of his hat and a pair of fingerless gloves. He turned, searching the gray city for a sign of something, anything familiar. A glimpse of gray, blue, and brown caught his attention, and he recognized Wren walking and talking with... someone..._

_Someone who looked alarmingly like him._

_"Wren!" he called, trying to get her attention. She didn't hear him,her conversation with his look-alike growing seemingly more heated. The doppleganger pinned her to the wall, and Link felt his possessive streak flare, but Wren reacted before he could. The other man reeled back, clutching his head, and she took the chance to lash out and scratch at his face. Link caught a glimpse of red and heard Wren's assailant yelp in pain; the nails of her right hand were now red with the man's blood, and she darted away, running down the concrete towards Link. He noticed she wasn't as quick as she was in Hyrule, then it hit him: he wasn't in reality. He was in a memory, Wren's memory._

"Now we both know... why I grew angry at you so quickly."

_He whirled, the scene fading around him as he faced Wren. His Wren, not the girl he'd seen in the memory._

_"I don't understand... What do you mean? Why am I able to see this?"_

"Because... you needed to know, as did I. He... he was you in almost every single way, but he was arrogant. Proud, to the point where I could no longer stand him. He tried to take what was not his, and... well, you saw." _she turned away, seemingly ashamed of herself._

"I couldn't hurt him again, not even if I wanted to. I... you've broken that. You've made me feel safe, and, physically, you and he are near-twins. I... I'm not sure I could hurt him, not even if he were about to take everything that was mine. I... I'm helpless against you, Link. You're too important to me for my defensive mechanisms to kick in against you. I trust you too much to believe that you would intentionally hurt me."

_He reeled, not believing that she would admit this;Wren, the girl who didn't want to have to rely on anyone for emotional or moral support. She smiled at him, seeing his disbelief._

"After all, it's not like you'll remember this when you wake up."_ she chuckled, as she and the surroundings faded into gray._

Link woke with a start, his eyes snapping to where Wren was beginning to stir.

* * *

A/N: I was hit with this inspiration this evening on the way home from a D&D Encounters game; Also, Wren needed a bit of a background. She can't bee an amnesiac forever, right?  
As for the ex and her family, I drew from real life a bit, as well as throwing in some Dresden Files-inspired ideas. Yes, Link's doppelganger was going to do something... rather nasty... to Wren. No, I won't elaborate. That was purely from my mind.


End file.
